This invention concerns card charging systems of the type in which a pre-programmed card is read and validated by a suitable card reader and data stored on the card is decremented according to the cost of a purchase made available to the user after the transaction. Each system of the invention includes a security module to ensure correct control between a card read/write unit and a transaction recording-payment collection facility. Each system thus forms an integral part of a revenue allocation process.
It is known to provide coin, token or card operated devices for the collection of payment for goods or services. Such devices are employed in, for example, bus fare collection systems, pay and display parking systems, and prepared food delivery systems. Such devices may be capable of debiting prepaid or credit cards, the devices operating in a similar manner to the systems currently in use for the provision of telecommunication services and systems for handling prepayment credit cards for obtaining bus journeys and tickets for train journeys.
According to the invention of our granted U.K. Patent No. 2287565, there is provided a security and transaction recording device for use in connection with a card read/write device comprising: signal transmission means for delivering signals to a host facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from a card after the latter has been read by a card reader, which signals comprise a unique identification number together with signals defining a public key-based security system; a record keeping subsystem adapted to certify a credit debited from the card and identify which one of a plurality of accounts is to receive the debited credit; and signal processing and output means for generating signals indicative of a successful transaction; so that in use the generated signals indicate to the host facility the nature of the transaction completed and the purchase which is now to be made available.
The host facility may be a service providing facility where the purchase involves provision of a service such as transportation, seating in an auditorium or the like.
Alternatively the host facility may be a product providing facility where the purchase involves supply of a product such as foodstuffs, clothing, medication and the like.
Optionally the device includes a smart card reader and further signal processing means, whereby a smart card open payment system may be employed in lieu of a prepayment credit card system, for payment for a service or commodity.
The security and transaction recording device described in the aforesaid UK Patent No. 2287565 is designed primarily to process value collected by Transmo Security Modules (TSMs) fitted to each point of sale designed to accept xe2x80x9cTransmoxe2x80x9d pre-paid cards. The system""s prime function, therefore, is to collect and process payments, expressed as total value and number of transactions per card issuer, from each TSM.
The inventors have appreciated that the recording device described in the UK Patent No. 2287565 can be considerably expanded in the following areas to improve its functionality and performance, namely to provide:
(a) Result file processing;
(b) Improved TSM assignment handling;
(c) Flexible report and Query handling;
(d) Automated settlement file production;
(e) Automated concessionary revenue apportionment;
(f) Card recharging option;
(g) System service reliability monitoring; and
(h) Card serial number tracking and hot card determination/handling
Objects of the present invention are to provide improved card charging systems, in particular card charging systems including security and transaction features.
While a stored value card is eminently suitable as a payment device, there exists a demand to offer a service that ensures the correct allocation of revenue in a subsidised payment scheme, such as a subsidised travel scheme. To this end, many urban transit developments plan to use contactless xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d (CICC) for season tickets/concessionary fares.
According to the present invention, there is provided a card charging system comprising:
(a) a card read/write unit for prepaid or credit cards;
(b) a transaction recording-payment facility; and
(c) a security module located between the card read/write unit and the transaction recording-payment facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from the card,
the system further including a clearing centre to which debited amounts are signalled by the security module, in addition to one or more storage devices for amounts debited, includes one or more additional non-volatile storage devices for counting errors occurring at one or more of the transaction recording-payment facility and the card read/write unit and for transmitting related performance data to the clearing centre.
Preferably, a contactless concessionary card reading subsystem is remotely connected to the security module, additional to the standard non-concessionary card reader, and preferably differing types of card cause different incremental counts at the one or more additional storage devices.
Preferably, a contactless card reader is associated with the security and module device.
Preferably, differing types of card cause different incremental counts at the one or more additional storage devices.
An additional storage device is preferably provided for counting card read errors.
Preferably, contact cards and contactless cards increment the card read error storage device by differing amounts.
The differing incremental counts are preferably 1 and 100.
Preferably, a smaller increment is applied for error events most likely to occur .
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an additional storage device for recording transmission failures between the card read/write unit, or units, or the transaction facility and the security module, including failures due to power loss.
A card charging system of the invention, preferably includes an additional storage device for recording card ejection failures, and premature removal errors.
Preferably in a card charging system of the invention data transmitted to the clearing centre from the security module incorporates a digital signature.
In operation the clearing centre of the card charging system preferably apportions revenue based on the difference between previous and current values held in the security module.
In a card charging system embodying the invention, the clearing centre preferably incorporates means for determining if any one or more kinds of error stored in the additional storage device are increasing or decreasing in frequency.
Preferably, if value from any one or more additional storage devices is lost, it is recovered the next time data is transmitted.